The fright of black and white
by zuppercat
Summary: Eijun has nightmares and has trouble sleeping because of it. He and his world become dull and lifeless. He has nightmare phobia without anyone noticing. He feels alone and the sickness destroys him from the inside out. Can they save him before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm Sacha. I hope you enjoy my story. I'm 16 and from Holland so sorry beforehand if I make stupid mistakes. :p**

**Summary: **Eijun has nightmares and has trouble sleeping because of it. He and his world become dull and lifeless. He has nightmare phobia without anyone noticing. He feels alone and the sickness destroys him from the inside out. Can they save him before it's too late?!

# #

It was just a normal day in a normal school year. Nothing special going on. Nothing happened, no really nothing at all. It was getting boring actually. Baseball training, that's all they did. But even though it wasn't anything special, it was fine with Sawumura Eijun.

They were on a break at the moment. Well sort of. They just didn't have school for about three weeks. No tournaments either. Just practise, practise, practise. And well, that was fine with him really. He had a lot of work to do anyway.

But all that normal kind of stuff ended on one night. Not that anyone noticed.

Eijun woke up at 4 am in the morning from a horrible nightmare. It wasn't fun, he never had a nightmare this bad before. It was all dark and gloomy and.. well.. just creepy.

He looked around carefully and sighed with relief when he saw that the other two hadn't woken up. No way in hell that he would admit he had a nightmare. That would just be embarrassing. So instead of turning around and trying to go back to sleep, he went out of bed and put some sport clothes on. No way he could just fall asleep again after such a scary nightmare. And again, no one should ever know this. Miyuki would definitely laugh at him. And well, he didn't feel like being laughed at. Although it would probably be worse if they didn't laugh and just stared at him. That would be even more embarrassing. And that would be just Miyuki. I mean what about Furuya and all his other senpai.

Anyway, so that's how he ended up running all morning until it was time for breakfast and time for a bath like they do every morning. He'd decided to just eat and take a bath with the rest so they wouldn't get suspicious of him. His two roommates would already find it strange that he was up earlier than them and would definitely make fun of him. So eventually everyone would know that he was up early this morning. But that's ok cause it was only for one time anyway, right..?

How wrong he was. It was in the middle of the night again and Eijun had once again awoken from a nightmare. The scary and annoying thing was that he had been waking up because of the same scary nightmare every night on 4 am. This was the fourth night already and Eijun was growing tired of it. Why did he have those nightmares every night anyway. Those things probably weren't even nightmares. At least they didn't feel like it. It was just way to scary.

So that's why Eijun decided that night that he wouldn't sleep again. Even though he kind of knew that that wasn't really possible nor was it a good idea. But what else could he do?! He wasn't going to tell the others. And even if he did, they wouldn't be able to help him anyway. What was there to do about nightmares anyway.

It was night number five. The first night that he wouldn't go to sleep. He just went to bed like he always did and pretended to be asleep until he was sure Kuramochi and Masuko had fallen asleep. Than he would put some sport clothes on and went outside to run. Sometimes he would just sit against a tree for a few hours without closing his eyes so that he would at least have enough energy for the day. There were no classes to rest in nor could he go to sleep. So that left only this option. He couldn't afford to just fall asleep in the middle of training. That would just be bad. They would get mad at him and find out about his nightmares and lack of sleep. Not good.

That morning something weird happened. Again no one noticed. Things were black and white. There was no color. Nowhere was color. The trees weren't green, they were gray. It was the same with all the other things. Everything was in black and white. There was no color left in the world. It was depressing really. The world felt even more lifeless now. He probably should've told someone. He deep down knew something was wrong, something wasn't right. He knew he needed help. But.. he didn't ask.. No idea why, but he just didn't ask. He knew he really needed help but he just couldn't ask. Like someone was telling him not to. Not that he heard voices in his head. No everything just turned.. weird..

It got worse from that moment on. The next day something changed again. This time it were the sounds that changed. He could still hear everything clearly, it just.. sounded.. like he was underwater or something. It sounded weird. Dull maybe. Like there were no emotions, like he wasn't there. It didn't even feel like he was from this world anymore. Everything was in black and white and the sounds were dull. And then not to forget about his lack of sleep.

It just got worse from that moment on. He was getting so tired and well, nothing really mattered anymore. So that's why after 10 days since the nightmares started something happened again. His nightmare became reality. Well almost. It wasn't the same as in his dream. It was just as scary though. There wasn't really anything added. It was just that it felt like he could break at any moment now. It didn't feel like he could take it anymore. He somehow also noticed that he didn't go to practise today. Nor did he run this night. He just hid somewhere. No idea where though, not that he cared anyway. He just went somewhere and sat there not really doing anything. He was glad he hid himself well though. He didn't really feel like being found at the moment. He was so so tired, but he just couldn't go to sleep. He wasn't allowed to. No sleeping, no sleeping. It was as if someone was telling him that. Although it wasn't like he heard a voice, he just knew that he wasn't allowed to go to sleep. "No sleeping, no sleeping, no sleeping, no-"

"You idiot! There you are! You are coming with me! We are going to fix this problem right now!" Said someone. He didn't recognise the person nor did he recognise the voice. Although it felt like he should now this person. Come to think of it. He hadn't recognised anyone today. He could see everyone clearly from his hiding spot. He wondered if they could see him to. Strange thing indeed. No one looked familiar. This strange building didn't look familiar either by the way. Wait, since when had this person been dragging him by his arm?! And wait, why were they in a room so suddenly. He could've sworn he was sitting under a tree talking to a strange person just a second ago. He didn't get it. Why was he sitting in a chair? They just started asking him these weird questions. He wondered why he could answer them correctly every time. He answered everything even though he was sure he didn't know the answer. He didn't get it, he really didn't get it.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone pov:

We didn't notice anything at first. Everything was just normal. Nothing happened, just practise.

That was until one day that they started noticing something weird. Sawumura had bags under his eyes and was a little pale. Not by much just a little. We all shrugged it off as if it was nothing. We thought he was just a little tired. So yeah we didn't think too much about it. Until three days later though. His bags were getting worse and he stopped shouting while practising. He looked even paler than before. We would've said something about it, but since his pitching was doing just fine we again just shrugged it off as nothing. "He is fine, no need to worry."

But even we had to admit that there was probably something wrong with him. We just didn't know what. His eyes were getting dull and lifeless, like he didn't care about the world anymore. His bags were getting really bad, he was looking paler by the second and he didn't talk anymore. Or barely at least. If you asked him something, he'd answer but that was all. Even his voice sounded dull and lifeless by now.

So when he one day didn't show up for practise we got really worried. We just knew we should've done something earlier. Whatever was wrong with him, it could be too late. Although they really didn't want to think about it like that. They were going to find that idiot and set things right again.

# #

Miyuki pov:

Where was that idiot?! Everyone from the regulars had decided that they were done with not knowing what was wrong with Eijun and had decided to clear things up once and for all. He somehow ended up being the one searching for that blockhead while the other regulars including the coach were left standing and waiting in de baseball meeting room. Or whatever you call that. He knew he should've done something earlier. He was just fooled by Eijun's plays. Eijun had been playing just fine after all. No, he really should've done something about it before. He wasn't the only one to blame though. The others were just as much to blame, but he just couldn't bring himself up to care at that moment. He was kind of glad they'd brought the school nurse with them to the meeting room as well. Just for if there was something more behind it.

He strangely enough found Sawumura quicker than he thought he would and was glad for that. "You idiot! There you are! You are coming with me! We are going to fix this problem right now!" He said feeling relieved and worried at the same time. He grabbed his arm and started dragging him back to the meeting room. Sawumura didn't struggle. He just stared at nothing with emotionless eyes. And that worried him even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal pov:

Miyuki dragged Sawumura back to the meeting room and once inside made sure Sawumura sat in a seat since he wasn't sure if Sawumura would be able to stand for so long. He looked so tired after all.

Everyone was silent and stared at Eijun for a while. He really looked bad now that they got a good look at his face. He just stared at nothing and it was freaking them out. It really worried them. Cause there was definitely something wrong with him and they just didn't know what.

The school nurse sighed which made everybody look at her.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Coach asked already understanding that it wasn't just a lack of sleep issue. No it was definitely more than that.

"Nightmare phobia." The nurse said while sighing.

"Knight merry bobia?" Kuramochi said sounding confused.

"Nightmare phobia," The nurse said once again "It doesn't happen very often. Only sometimes with reasons even we don't know anything about. It starts with a nightmare. But not just a nightmare, mostly it's something the person himself fears and then starts having nightmares about it. That nightmare comes back every night until the person himself stops sleeping. Just because they are too afraid to do so. From that moment on they'll see illusions and their senses play tricks with them. The scary thing is that those things link with their nightmare again. Or rather with their fears."

"What do you mean it links with their fears." Ryosuke asked feeling confused, worried and strangely a bit suspicious at the same time.

"The illusions they see are the things they fear the most. But instead of letting the thing they fear happen, they experience the feeling of it. For instance, if someone is afraid of spiders, they won't be seeing spiders. They'd just hear weird sounds, like the sound of a spider who's walking or eating his prey. It would also feel like as if the spiders are walking over you. You'd see blood on the walls and all those little things that have something to do with it. Even though I have to say this isn't really the best example. Those illusions would still be about spiders and not the feelings of it. But anyway let's continue."

"That just continues endlessly. For days and days and days. He or she will get worse and worse by the day. It just goes on and on until they break. Until they can't take it anymore."

"Wait, what do you mean with 'until they can't take it anymore'?!" Miyuki said sounding worried and slightly scared.

"Until they can't take it anymore. It means that if someone doesn't help them on time they'll.." The nurse stopped sounding a bit sad. She didn't want to scare them. They had been on time. Just on time that is.

"Suicide.. right..?" The coach said looking worriedly at Eijun who was staring at nothing. The nurse nodded and everyone let out shocked gasps while looking with wide and regretful eyes at Eijun. They should've helped him sooner.

"You were just on time though. A day longer and it would've been to late." The nurse said not sure if she should be mad at them for waiting so long or happy with them for being just on time.

"So what do we do now..? Does he have to go to the hospital..?" Jun said not feeling up to seeing Sawumura in a hospital bed. The others silently agreed with him. Although you could see it on their faces easily.

The nurse smiled slightly at them and said: "No need to worry. Even though this is a horrible sickness. The most dangerous part is that people don't always notice it. The curing part is done within a few days. The only thing you have to do is to give him a strong sleeping pill. One that keeps him asleep for a few days."

"The dreamless nights will help him regain his strength. The only thing left to do afterwards is for all of you to help him overcome is fears. It depends on what he fears though. It can be easy but it can also be hard. It's up to all of you to not only help him overcome his fears but also to make sure he takes good care of himself afterwards. It could come back if you don't. If a person once had it than he or she has a higher risk of getting the nightmare phobia. He will still have those illusions and nightmares when he wakes up though. Just not as bad anymore. That's why you have to act immediately. Make him understand that he doesn't have to fear whatever he fears anymore. If you succeed than his nightmares and the illusions will stop."

"I understand what we have to do. And we will but.. there is just one little problem. We have no idea what he fears.." Kuramochi said.

"Oh but don't worry about that." The nurse said "The thing is that he is in the last stage right now."

"The last stage?" Someone said.

"That's right. He doesn't recognise anyone right now. It's like he lost his memories. But the truth is that he just isn't conscious of what is happening right now. At is as if he's hypnotised. He thinks he doesn't remember anything. But if you ask him something he'll answer you with the truth not really knowing how he is answering us since he thinks he doesn't know. His memories aren't lost he just isn't conscious of them right now. That also means he'll remember all of this in the end. Which makes it easier for us. That way we won't have to explain everything to him again." The nurse finished.

"Does that mean we can ask him anything we want?! Like who he is in love with?!" Kuramochi said getting excited. It wasn't so tense in the room anymore since they knew he would be ok now.

"No, you can't." The coach said. He walked over to Eijun, got a seat and sat in front of him. Eijun's eyes seemed to stare at nothing, which they probably did. Everyone else came closer so that they could hear what he was saying. "Sawumura, can you tell us what happened? What did you see?" The coach asked and waited patiently for him to answer. Everyone else kept looking at Eijun patiently but also nervous.

"It all started with a nightmare. A very scary nightmare." Eijun said in an emotionless voice and continued "I was all alone. No one was around. The whole world was empty. It was dark and gloomy and it just kept raining as if the sky was crying. It was sad at first. I was lonely cause no one was around to play baseball with. After that everyone came back, so I was happy. Until I was left behind again. As if it was done on purpose. They laughed in my face and left me alone saying they hated me, that they didn't want to play baseball with me. Everyone hated me. They didn't want to see me. They wanted to forget me. They closed me of from the world saying that the world had no need for someone like me. Everyone left, I was left alone and they didn't come back."

Everyone was silent. They had no idea that he had a fear like that. It was understandable but they didn't expect it. They thought he was scared of ghosts or something. And that they had to learn him how not to be afraid of ghosts. No, they definitely didn't expect this. They also weren't quite sure if this was going to be harder or easier than the ghost one.

"What happened after that?" The coach continued patiently.

"I wasn't able to sleep anymore so I decided to go outside and ran until morning. I didn't want to tell anyone cause I was afraid that they would laugh and make fun of me. That's why I didn't tell anyone. I thought it would stop. It strangely enough didn't. That's how I ended up waking up every night at four am from the same nightmare. After that I would go and run until morning cause sleeping just wasn't an option after the nightmare. I had nightmares for four nights until I decided I was done with those nightmares and stopped sleeping all together."

Some gasps could be heard when he told them that. No wonder he looked so tired.

"How many days ago did you have your first nightmare?" Coach asked.

"10 days" Eijun replied. Again gasps could be heard. They all really wanted to smack him on the head for that but just knew they couldn't do that when he was in this state. That idiot hadn't slept for six days dammit! And not to forget that he slept barely on those other four days.

"What happened after that?" Coach asked again.

"I ran every night cause I didn't have anything better to do. Sometimes I would sit against a tree since I needed more energy to get through the day." Eijun told them and again sighs could be heard. Not sleeping is bad enough. But nonstop sporting is just crazy.

"Eventually the world turned black and white. It was scary. As if all the happiness was gone. Soon after the sounds turned weird. Every sound and every voice sounded like it came from underwater. Or maybe it felt like I was the one who was underwater. I'm not sure which one. All I know is that the world turned grey and dull. It was as if I didn't belong anymore. It felt lonely. But at some point I didn't care anymore. I was quite done with it. I somehow knew that something wasn't quite right. I also knew I needed sleep. I knew that I needed help, I just couldn't ask. It was as if someone was telling me not to, even though I didn't hear any voices. I couldn't ask, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't do anything. I wasn't allowed to." Eijun stopped talking. He was done. He'd told them everything.

Almost everyone was crying. Only a few like the coach and the captain were able not to cry. It was hard though. They felt horrible for letting him experience this on his own. They were glad that they were on time but were sad at the same time. They should've done something sooner. It had gotten so far that he couldn't even ask them for help anymore. His own fear had held him back from telling people of his nightmare. They felt so guilty even though it wasn't all their fault. The two sentences "It felt lonely." And "I wasn't allowed to." Hit them hard. They would do anything to make it up to him. They'd just realises how much they actually cared about him. He would never feel alone again. Never again. They'd make sure of it. It doesn't matter how many times they'd have to tell him he wasn't alone. They'd do it no matter how many times it would take. He was like their little brother after all.

"I have a sleep pill here which should keep him asleep for about three days. That should be about right. Make sure he gets his sleep though, cause if he doesn't it'll just go downhill again." The nurse said and gave the sleeping pill to the coach. She walked to the door, opened it and stopped. She turned around and gave them one last smile. "Take good care of him." She said while smiling and left. "We will" Some muttered and smiled as well.

Someone had grabbed a glass of water and gave it to the coach. Who in response said: "Drink this Sawumura. It'll make you feel better." Eijun grabbed it slowly and drank it. Not soon after his still lifeless eyes began to close and his body went limp. Miyuki caught him before his head could hit the table. "You can all handle it on your own now, right? Call me if you need any help. It's fine if you guys slack on practise a bit. Take all the time you need." The coach said walking out of the room as well. The others just stood there a bit surprised before smiling and silently thanking the coach.

Miyuki picked Eijun up and brought him to his, Kuramochi's and Masuko room. The others followed him and watched when Miyuki placed him in his own (Eijun's bed) bed. Miyuki ruffled his hair a bit and smiled softly. "I'm sorry for letting you handle this on your own for so long." He said really meaning it. "You'll never feel alone again. That's a promise." After that he left going to his own room. He had no idea how late it was but he needed some time alone, maybe sleep a bit. Maybe even let a few tears fall. He'd almost lost his little brother. Their little brother. And they all hadn't even realised it. They'd never realised until now how important he was to them. He couldn't help but let a tear fall when he realised that if they had been just a day later.. they would've lost him..! They would've lost their little brother. It would never ¬¬happen again. He was sure of that. Never. Ever. Again!

The others to had taken turns on ruffling Eijun's hair a bit while saying sorry and then leaving. Yes, everyone. Even Tanba and Jun. Now only Kuramochi and Masuko were left. They too had ruffled his hair and apologised. Now they were staring at his pale face. He still looked like crap with these huge bags under his eyes and his pale skin. Luckily it was going to be ok though. He was going to be fine now. They'd make sure of it.

**Tell me what you think of it :) **

**I'm probably going to write another chapter (or more) with some cuteness. Showing their protectiveness towards Eijun. Maybe some cuddling or something. I don't know. Tell me what you want. Do you want more chapters or not? If so than what do you want me to write about?**

**Also, I know that this all isn't possible. I know that it isn't possible to not sleep (and sport at night) for so long. Nightmare phobia doesn't exists either of course. It was just something I came up with ;) :p**

**Well thanks for reading :p **

**See you later!**

**zuppercat**


	4. Chapter 4

Eijun's pov:

Dizzy. That's what he was. Extremely dizzy. Or maybe it was just because he was waking up. Wait, waking up? Since when.. Sleeping.. Wait what..?! He was quite sure he'd refused to sleep for a while now, so why? Come to think of it, he couldn't really remember much of the last few days. And not to forget about the days he'd 'apparently' been sleeping. Well anyway, maybe that isn't so important at the moment. Focusing on now would be a much better idea. About.. the 'focusing on now' thing.. Are the lights out or something?! It's freaking dark in here. Well, it could be night of course. Although.. maybe his eyelids are still closed.. Now that would explain the darkness and his heavy eyelids, which he hadn't thought about until now. Oh he was so tired and.. strangely enough.. drowsy. Or maybe it was just the dizziness..? Ugh, what does it matter. He felt like.. like.. pudding..? Worst description ever he had to admit. But.. it was true though. He felt like pudding. Like he didn't have any strength left in his body. Sometimes, when you feel that, it feels like you're weightless, like you're flying or something. But oh no, no, no. He definitely didn't feel like that. He was quite sure he felt like pudding now that he thought about it. Like he was thrown on something, melted and now couldn't move anymore. Like, no strength at all! And not weightless. More like he weighted a ton! Ugh, absolutely hopeless. But those eyelids of his, those stupid eyelids. If they would just open. That would be so much better.

Normal pov:

Kuramochi and Masuko had been sleeping (it was sunday, 10 in the morning) when they heard a groan coming from one of the beds. First they thought nothing of it until they realised it was not one of them but the one person who had been asleep for these three days. Yeah, it had been three whole days since all the drama happened. The nurse had said that it would take about three days until he would wake up, but still. But even though their minds weren't quite sure what to do yet, their bodies had other plans. Cause they were already out of bed and sitting on the bed opposite of Eijun, waiting for him to wake up.

Another groan escaped Eijun's lips and his face twisted in a frown, as is he was having some kind of battle with himself.

Masuko elbowed Kuramochi and said: "You don't think he's having a nightmare.. right..? Shouldn't we wake him up?" Kuramochi looked at Eijun for a second and said: "Nah, don't worry about it. I doubt he's having a nightmare. He had some kind of drug, right?! The nurse said he wouldn't dream. Like when you're unconscious." Masuko frowned and said: "Yeah.. but he's waking up right now. He could be having a nightmare for all we know." "Hah! I doubt it. Look at that face. He looks more frustrated than scared." Kuramochi said half laughing while pointing at Eijun. A minute past before you could hear a "Oef! Au, what did you do that for?!" from Masuko. Kuramochi just grinned and said: "A little payback from before. 'And' you were thinking too much while looking way to worried. Why don't you go get the others while I keep an eye on this little monster here." Masuko snorted while smiling and stood up to go get the others.

After Masuko left Kuramochi was left alone with the little monster. Well that's what Kuramochi said, not me. He continued to stare at the boy waiting for him to open up his eyes. Which he did, it just took a while. It actually took longer than he expected. Like he said, he seemed to have trouble waking up. Like he was having a battle with himself.

When his eyes were finally open(after a long wait), although he didn't seem to be fully awake yet, the first thing he said was: "..Wha-? What the heck happened?!" Kuramochi blinked and than burst into laughter rolling on the bed he was sitting on while holding his sides. Even he had been really worried about how he would be when he would finally wake up again. Afraid of him not being himself anymore. Turns out that he didn't have to be worried about the kid at all. The little monster wakes up and says a typical Eijun sentence. The relief and the surprise caused him to burst into laughter. He did 'not' see that coming.

The moment Masuko left:

He ran as hard as he could almost bumping into someone in the progress. They had been hanging out in Miyuki's room yesterday and most had fallen asleep or just didn't bother getting back to their own room. Masuko and Kuramochi didn't want to leave Eijun all alone in their room so they had decided to sleep in their own room. The others were probably still sleeping and wouldn't like being woken up for a few more hours. Ah well, not that he cared.

And that's exactly why he burst into the room while making way to much noise and tripping (but not falling) over Tanba in the progress. That created a wide awake Tanba who was holding his stomach while groaning and cursing. The others were wide awake to, thanks to Masuko who just 'had' to slam the door as hard as he could. "Dammit Masuko! What the hell man!" Jun yelled not being all to happy about being awoken so suddenly and abruptly. The others didn't really appreciate it either and were all glaring at him.

A dark shadow could be seen from behind Masuko. Somewhere in a corner Ryosuke smiled seeing the shadow and hearing all the chaos. Yes, he to had been annoyed by being awoken so suddenly and abruptly. But still, he had to admit that this chaos was quite amusing. Haruichi looked scared, horrified and worried at the same time and whispered: "Nii-san. You have a dark aura around you." Ryosuke smiled evilly and said: "Don't worry about it. Masuko is the one who should be worried at the moment. Just take a look at what's standing behind him." Haruichi turned his head and went a bit pale at seeing Tanba. He looked pretty mad. Which he wasn't so surprised by. What he was surprised by though is that Masuko didn't really seem to care much at the moment. "Masukoooo" Could be heard from behind Masuko. But to everyone's surprise (even Tanba's) Masuko just ignored him not being bothered by him at all.

"You seem troubled." Tetsu said seriously as if he wasn't just awoken abruptly. The others blinked for a second before they to decided to take a good look at his face. And yes, now that he said it. He did look troubled. "He's waking up!" Masuko said while pointing somewhere to the right. "What?!" Most of them said and they all started running to the other room with Mizuki in front of the group being the fastest to get up.

Just when they wanted to open the door they heard: "..Wha-? What the heck happened?!" and shortly after they could hear Kuramochi burst into laughter. They to rolled their eyes while smiling and opened the door seeing a barely awake Eijun and a laughing Kuramochi.

**Whaahh I'm the worst. This is the first story I updated in weeks and weeks and weeks! No inspiration and stuff. But ah well. Let's say I don't just abandon my stories. I just take way too long in updating them most of the time. So sorry! **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. The story still isn't done yet so don't worry. :p **

**Well see ya later! :p**

**zuppercat**


	5. Chapter 5

"Eijun! Eijun, wake up!" Spoke a soft but impatient voice. "Come on. Wake up!" The voice continued. "It's morning. We're going to be late for practice. We already missed breakfast." A grunt could be heard and a head with brown hair popped out from under the blankets. "Five more minutes." He muttered and dove under the blankets again. Kuramochi, annoyed, grumbled something under his breath and pulled the blankets of Eijun in one go. "C-c-cold.. Give them back..!" Eijun said staring drowsily at Kuramochi while feeling as cold as a popsicle. Damn, it was cold. "I said no! Now get your ass out of bed and hurry up already." Kuramochi said, annoyed and amused at the same time, while dragging Eijun out of bed.

While Eijun was still busy putting his shirt on, Kuramochi grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him over to the baseball field. Kuramochi mouthed him to be quiet when they neared the baseball field and started walking as quietly as possible. Maybe they could sneak in without being noticed. Just maybe.

"HEEEYY! KURAMOCHI, EIJUN! AWAKE AT LAST I SEE?!" Miyuki yelled as loud as he could. He had to admit, yelling was hard. But seeing the looks on their faces.. Totally worth it!

"Dammit Miyuki." Kuramochi muttered under his breath, sending a death glare in his direction. He would get back at him later. Miyuki just smiled innocently at them.

Finally noticing the stare they were getting from the coach made them walk over to him. Just waiting for a lecture. Not that they had much of a choice.

"You are fifteen minutes late. Twenty laps around the field. One for every minute you missed. Five bonus." Coach said. He wasn't someone of many words.

"Can we split them?" Kuramochi asked hopefully.

"No."

Kuramochi shrugged. It was worth a try. "Eijun come. Let's get this over with." He said while dragging Eijun along. "Alright, alright, I'm coming. Stop dragging me along by my arm. I'm not a dog." Said Eijun, feeling slightly annoyed. Kuramochi just grinned and started running, finally letting go of his arm. Eijun muttered something under his breath and started running as well while rubbing his arm a bit. Kuramochi hadn't let go of his arm since they left their dorm room. Everyone's overprotectiveness could get a bit annoying sometimes. Although he was actually quite thankful for it. All those little things seemed to lessen his fears bit by bit. And he actually quite liked it when they hugged him and spend time with him. The nightmares were fading because of it.

It had been three weeks since the treatment had started. If you could call it that. And everyone had been really overprotective of him. They talked to him, hugged him or just sat next to him. It was really helpful he had to admit. Maybe he wasn't as loud as before. And maybe he wasn't over it completely yet. But still. It certainly helped. He was making a lot of progress. Every day was a new day that he looked forward to. With his friends by his side, he could do anything.

Bonus:

Three days after he woke up.

"What are you doing..?" Eijun said barely able to breath.

"Hugging." They all answered. While passing him around like a teddy bear.

"Why..?" Eijun said again. Not really understanding the purpose of this.

"Cause it's fun." Miyuki said not really wanting to let go of Eijun when the next person (Tanba) started prying them apart so he could cuddle Eijun.

"Well.. yeah.. but.." Started Eijun not really knowing what to think of it. It was kind of weird but sooo comfortable. And it made him drowsy.

"Besides," Chris started while playing with his hair "you won't get so lonely that way."

Dammit Chris, did he have to make him even sleepier?! The comforting smell and warmth that was all around him made him want to close his eyes. Why was he getting so tired?!

He yawned and felt his eyelids drooping. This time he was put down on the ground and pressed against someone's back. Who knows who. The person behind him smirked when his eyelids closed and his breathing evened out. Fast asleep.

"Lucky bastard." Kuramochi muttered but smiled nonetheless. It was kind of cute.

They all sat down around the two and just stared while smiling.

The person behind Eijun had his arms around him and just kept cuddling him and petting his hair while grinning victoriously. He had won.

"Ryosuke, why are you the one who gets to cuddle him the longest..?!" Kuramochi said while looking longingly at Eijun.

"Cause I made sure to stand in the end of the cuddle line." He said while smirking. Victory never felt this good before. The others just huffed while staring at Eijun longingly. Oh, how they wanted to be in Ryosuke's place.

In the mean time Eijun just kept snoring softly while turning on his side and burying himself even more in Ryosuke's chest.

Ryosuke just grinned again while the others glared at him.

Ow, how they would get back at him.

**I'm so bad at updating..**

**I was literally stuck at every story I was writing! So you could say that I'm still stuck with the other stories. But oh well. One at a time. **

**Also, this story is now finished. Woeehh! Did you like the bonus? :p ;) Even though the story is finished, it is still possible that I write a bonus sometime. Although it isn't very likely. If it is extremely small like the bonus in this chapter than I'll probably put it in this story. If it is bigger, I'll just make a new story out of it. But ah well, we'll see.**

**By the way,**

**Did my writing improve a bit? Cause it felt like it did. I wanted to re-read some of my other stories (in the hope I would update) and had a hard time reading it. Some really suck! XD Maybe I'll re-write them some day. But I don't know. I'll have to finish the other stories first.**

**If you have any other tips on my English please let me know. Some people just say that it is hard to read. And I understand, I had problems with it to. But please just tell me how I should improve it. Not the 'Let someone else read and correct it' way. I would if I could, but I just don't have anyone around who watches anime (and reads fanfiction). So that's kind of hard to do. And I don't fancy having my parents read my stories to be honest. They would just find it weird. I'd rather have someone say that I should keep certain words out. Or correct a few words I keep misspelling. Just correcting some of my sentences would be great to. Just don't be too harsh about it. :p **

**Well tnx anyway! **

**Everybody,**

**Tnx for reading my story and waiting for it. You may like some of my other stories so check it out. Although some are a bit older, so my English may be a bit worse it those. This story is the best written one I think. **

**I have to say I'd be surprised if some people actually read the author notes. But thanks if you did! :)**

**By the way,**

**Was anyone surprised that it was Ryosuke in the end and not Miyuki?! :p I really like him to and since he can be just as evil as Miyuki I thought he could do the last part. :p**

**See ya!**

**Zuppercat**


	6. Bonus chapter! :)

Bonus #2:

It was early in the morning when they noticed something strange. Well actually that didn't happen yet. First they were supposed to take a bath, practice and then eat breakfast. And they did. They just let Eijun sleep in a bit. Since he did need a bit more sleep. Normally the coach wouldn't approve of that. But just this once he let it go. With all the stress about Eijun's sickness a while back. It hadn't been that long ago after all. So yes, just this once they let him sleep in. They wouldn't let him sleep in twice though. Probably that is. But anyway, there was a problem. Well maybe. The point was that when they walked in the room that Eijun was still sleeping in, so that they could wake him up, he wasn't there. That caused panic off course until someone pointed out that it was time for breakfast and that he could've woken up already. A few sighs of relief could be heard and everyone started walking towards the cafeteria so that they could eat breakfast. But when they opened the door.. They noticed something strange.. It smelled horrible inside. The cafeteria was darker than usual and it smelled like something was burned pretty badly.

"Ugh! What's that smell?! It smells like someone was burned alive in here." Kuramochi said while coughing and holding a hand on his nose.

"Yeah, like that one time when Kuramochi set the chicken on fire. It screeched so hard that half of the baseball team almost went deaf." Ryosuke said.

"Hey! You know that that's not true!" Kuramochi said feeling offended and then said or rather mumbled while looking away with a slight blush on his face: "..It was a dead chicken.. from the supermarket.. It only turned a little bit black.."

"A little bit black?! It was burned so badly that it didn't even look like a chicken anymore." Miyuki said while laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Are we going to take a look as to what IS causing all this smoke?! I can tell you now that it ISN'T me!" Kuramochi said a bit annoyed while walking towards the kitchen. The others looked at each other, laughed and walked towards the kitchen as well.

"Be prepared as to what you might see. The darkness within shall be shown. Will we burn alive..? Or is hell beneath our feet..? To all the dangers ahead of us. Goddess from above please listen to our prayers. We.. might not survive." Miyuki said in his most dramatic voice and grinned at the end.

"Nice try Miyuki."

"The smile at the end ruined it."

"Not to mention that it was way too much out of character."

"Now please open that door."

Miyuki huffed in fake annoyance and opened the door.

They could see the kitchen. No wait. Correction, they were 'supposed' to see the kitchen. All they could see was blackness. Nothing else.

"Miyuki please open the door." Furuya said while coughing a bit.

"I did!" Miyuki said a bit annoyed. "The door isn't even black."

"This is worse than Kuramochi's chicken. Which is quite a feat." Yuuki (captain) said with a straight face. "OY!" Was the response he got from Kuramochi.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOYYYY! ANYONE THERE?! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" Jun shouted and got hit on the head immediately after that. "Don't shout." Was the only explanation he got from Chris.

They had all stepped back a bit so that they could breathe a bit easier. And were now eying the door a bit warily.

"Wait a second. I'm coming." Said a voice which they didn't recognise immediately since everyone was still coughing a bit. Not to mention that the voice sounded a bit off from all the smoke.

So when a person completely covered in ash stepped out of the kitchen their first reaction was to scream.

"What the heck?!" Jun and Kuramochi shouted.

"Nii-chan, a ghost a ghost." Haruichi said looking absolutely terrified.

Just before Ryosuke could explain to his little brother that it was 'not' a ghost, not to mention that ghosts are white, the person covered in ash sneezed and said: "Jeez, so much smoke. Tried making everyone some breakfast. To thank everyone and all. Seemed like a good idea to me. First I tried baking some eggs. Didn't work. Pitch black. Then I tried pancakes. We didn't have any eggs left though. I baked all of them. The only eggs we have are burned eggs. Not to mention that the pancakes burned as well. At the end I decided that Japanese breakfasts were the best after all. So I put some fish in a pan and put the rice in the oven. I think the fish burned a bit but it should still be eatable. I think the rice is ready to. Look at all the smoke. It must mean that the rice is ready. How people cook everyday with smoke all around them is beyond me."

Everyone stared at the person in disbelief. Was he serious?!

"Wait?! Eijun-kun?!" Haruichi said surprised. A few seconds of staring, disbelief and surprise took place before Miyuki finally said: "Wait?! You put the rice in the oven?! And it's still in the oven?! You idiot!" And he rushed inside together with a few others.

Windows were opened and the oven was turned off. When they could finally see again cause the smoke cleared up a bit (there was still a lot of smoke), they could see Eijun clearly.

"You look horrible." Miyuki said with a frown.

"There is no color left on you. Except for the eyes of course." Tanba said searching for a spot that wasn't black yet.

"You need a bath Eijun-kun." Haruichi said still looking a bit worried.

"Please don't ever cook again." Chris said in monotone.

"Haruichi! Chris-senpai! Not you to!" Eijun said pouting a bit.

"Better if he didn't touch the oven in the first place." Nori said looking at the oven worriedly.

"I'd rather not have him in the kitchen in the first place." Yuuki said while looking around.

"The coach will be pretty mad. You didn't get burned alive while you were in the kitchen so maybe you'll survive some yelling from the coach as well." Furuya said while poking one of the black objects wondering if it's an egg or a pancake.

"…Dammit. Yelling here I come." Eijun said while sighing.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Kuramochi said while patting him on the back regretting it immediately when he looked at his now black hand. Everyone else wished him good luck as well before going to their lessons. Correction, going to their lessons feeling hungry.

The day continued. Eijun had to clean the kitchen the whole day long. Not to forget that he had detention every day for a week. It could've been much worse. And he knew it. So he didn't complain about having to clean the kitchen and getting detention for a week.

At the end of the day everyone was hanging out in Kuramochi's room. Eijun was a bit gloomy and depressed because of what happened today. So when everyone began cuddling him and patting his head he looked up a bit confused. They just grinned at him and thanked him for trying to make breakfast for them. He had to promise them to never do it again though. The other reason they were cuddling him was that they had actually been pretty worried. He could've burned himself or worse. They also felt just a little bit guilty that he tried making breakfast for the purpose of thanking them. While it was mostly their fault his sickness got so much worse. They should've noticed it sooner. It of course wasn't really their fault. They just believed it was. Even though they kind of knew that it wasn't really their fault. The whole sickness issue was just something that needed to be forgotten. Not that that was possible. It was either way nice that he was actually smiling again. And that's the thing that really mattered.

**Now I want to see a drawing with Eijun being covered in ash with an idiotic smile on his face. :p Not to forget about all the shocked faces of everyone else. XD Hahaha**

**Haven't updated in months. What story do I update first?! A story that was finished already. XD**

**Such a long bonus. XD They were supposed to be shorter. But oh well whatever. :p**

**If you have a good/funny idea for a bonus story then please tell me. :) **


End file.
